Le sacrifice
by 02melanienie
Summary: Klaus a pris Elena, le sacrifice peut commencer...Stefan pensait que la soirée ne pouvait être pire, mais lorsque Damon rentre avec une morsure de loup, son monde s'écroule et il décide de prendre les choses en main! Qui sera vivant au lever du soleil?
1. Mon monde s'écroule

_Avec ce vingtième épisode, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose! Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, alors voici une très courte fic (à l'origine c'était un OS mais il est devenu un peu plus long que prévu, il y'aura donc deux chapitres, je posterai le second demain) Cette fic est du point de vue de Stefan (c'est pas souvent dans les fic) et elle raconte ses sentiments après qu'il ait laissé partir Elena puis le sacrifice...J'espère que celà vous plaira! _

_Le début peut paraître lent et ennuyant, mais le chapitre 2 contient beaucoup plus d'action._

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries ainsi que ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur propriétaire (CW...) Seule l'idée et les mots m'appartiennent.**

**Rating: T, pour souffrance et blessures.****.**

**Timeline: Fin de l'épisode 20. **

* * *

><p>Elle était partie… En un battement de cils. Non, rectification je l'avais laissé me la prendre. Comment ai-je pu ? Pourquoi ai-je été trop pusillanime pour voir la vérité en face ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas agis ? Réagis ?<p>

Klaus avait emmené Elena. J'avais laissé ce monstre me la prendre et elle avait été la plus forte de nous deux, la plus courageuse. C'était presque elle qui me consolait et me rassurait, alors qu'elle était celle qui était en danger, celle dont la vie se jouait ce soir. Et j'avais simplement fermé les yeux. Si un seul souvenir devait rester dans ma mémoire c'était bien celui-ci, un _je t'aime_, un baiser, un battement de paupières et elle s'était envolé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir lamentablement échoué, je n'avais pas pu la protéger. La protéger de Damon et de ses actions irréfléchies, la protéger de Klaus, la protéger de tous.

Sa main avait lâché la mienne et elle m'avait laissé. Non je l'avais laissé partir. Et elle fait tous ça pour nous. Pour Jenna, pour Jeremy, pour Damon et pour moi. Pour nous protéger. J'aurais dû remarquer que les rôles s'inversaient dangereusement mais je me suis voilé la face jusqu'à ce que le moment crucial soit arrivé, jusqu'à ce que je sois confronté à la réalité : le sacrifice était ce soir. Ce soir, pas un autre, l'action se jouait maintenant. Et un tel sacrifice impliquait la mort du double et encore une fois le double : c'était Elena. Elle avait beau avoir le sang de Damon dans son organisme, la fin de la nuit ne serait en aucun cas glorieuse. Elle se résumerait à deux mots : Morte ou Vampire ?

Aucune de ces deux options ne plaisaient à Elena et je la comprenais terriblement. Je laissais l'option de la mort bien présente, malgré que l'énoncer m'angoisse horriblement, car avec Klaus tout était possible, le meilleur comme le pire. Nous n'avions aucune idée à propos du fait que du sang de vampire permette réellement au double de survivre à une telle mort et lui octroie une transformation. Après tout, est-ce qu'au final nous avions réellement su quelque chose un jour ? Une malédiction de la lune et du soleil totalement fausse, des relations insoupçonnées entre Elijah et Klaus, plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre dans ce lugubre cérémonial. Mais, je continuais d'espérer que, pour une fois, nos bases fondées ne s'écroulent pas, et que le sang de mon frère 'sauve' réellement Elena. Je l'espérais si fort…

Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Mon temps d'agir était expiré. Le sacrifice allait commencer et je ne pourrais pas m'interposer. Je ne le devais pas. Je me devais de respecter ses choix et surtout d'être là, bel et bien 'vivant' si l'on pouvait me qualifier d'un tel terme, pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras une fois tout cela passé. Pouvoir m'assurer qu'au lever du jour, même si son cœur ne battait plus et que la soif de sang l'avait envahie, je sois là pour la soutenir, comme je l'avais toujours fais et n'espérais pas cesser cela de sitôt.

Péniblement, je scrutai une dernière fois l'obscurité dans laquelle elle m'avait laissé, près de ma voiture et, pitoyable, je me traînai vers la pension, le gout de ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes, la chaleur de son corps qui semblait persister à me réchauffer, son souffle, et le mélodieux son des battements de son cœur m'hantaient toujours et pourtant ce n'était qu'illusion. Elle n'était plu là, et je n'entendrais peut-être plu jamais son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

Je passai le seuil sans m'en rendre compte, trop absorbé par mes pensées. Alaric était là, mais je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'il avait dire. Soudain, je relevai la tête, l'espoir et la confusion se mêlant en moi alors que j'accélérais le pas et que ma main venait d'agripper mon téléphone portable si bien que j'eus l'impression que mes doigts composèrent tout seul un numéro que je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer de reconnaître. Peu importe qui j'appelais, au point où nous en étions, cela ne changerait rien. J'avais décidé d'être fataliste et d'accepter ses choix, parce que je l'aimais, n'était-ce pas compréhensible ?

Ou du moi une partie de moi essayait de les respecter, l'autre la combattait ardemment, comme le prouvait la voix qui répondit à mon appel.

C'était Damon. J'avais appelé Damon.

La conversation fut brève, si bien que je ne réalisais qu'à peine ce que je lui disais. Les seuls mots qui retinrent mon attention furent : « Je sauve la journée » et « m'occuper d'Elena» avant que je ne coupe la communication. J'aurais dû être en colère que mon frère s'apprête à tout gâcher et pourtant je me sentais soulagé. Damon avait pris les choses en mains…et je venais de décider de le laisser agir. Je le regretterais peut-être plus tard, mais pour une fois je plaçais ma confiance et mon espoir sur les épaules de mon aîné, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être étais-je trop lâche pour le faire moi-même ? Peut-être étais-ce pour ça que je le laissais sans charger ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais ma loyauté envers Elena m'interdisait d'agir comme Damon. Alors j'attendrais : j'attendrais des nouvelles de mon frère, j'attendrais que quelqu'un m'appelle à l'aide, ou j'attendrais que le soleil se lève pour découvrir les tristes conséquences de cette pleine lune. La nuit me condamnait à attendre, sans rien faire, juste patienter. Je ne serais pas capable de faire autre chose : j'avais d'ores et déjà la peur, la peine et la souffrance d'Elena qui s'abattaient sur moi alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait réellement subir, ou si le rituel avait commencé. Je savais que Klaus allait boire son sang, jusqu'à sa mort, et cette image, bien qu'encore non-effectuée me tourmentait, pire que ça, elle me tuait de l'intérieur, me mettait au supplice. Oh oui j'aurais grandement donné mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte à Klaus si ça pouvait la sauver. Mais le monstre n'en voulait pas, mon sang ne lui servirait à rien, j'étais impuissant face à lui, et ce sentiment de faiblesse mêlé à cette douleur fantôme venue de mon imagination, lorsque mon esprit s'imaginait ce que ressentirait celle que j'aimais, ces deux choses mêlées m'anéantissaient.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil, le dos raide, ne parvenant pas à me détendre, des larmes persistant à vouloir perler à mes yeux. Je pinçai les lèvres et les refoulai, fixant hagard l'extérieur par la fenêtre. La lune dominait, majestueuse, son cercle parfait éclairant les arbres qui oscillaient au gré du vent. Je détournai vite la tête, remarquant que mon esprit vagabondait déjà, ce demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dehors. Je me surpris même à tendre l'oreille pour vérifier si elle était toujours en vie, mais me ravisai aussitôt.

Je ferais ce qu'Elena voudrait : j'attendrais, et demain matin, tout sera finit. Je me disais que rien ne pouvait être pire qu'à l'heure actuelle mais que finalement il n'y aurait aucune tragédie, tout reprendrait son cour. Si seulement tout cela était des certitudes et non des stupides illusions dont j'essayais de me persuader…

Je fermai les yeux, me rappelant les derniers mots de ma bien-aimée, ma tête tombant en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil, laissant le bruit de l'horloge me bercer.

Une heure plus tard, ce qui me parut durer une éternité, la porte d'entrée claqua me faisant rouvrir les yeux et bondir sur mes pieds. Je me demandai immédiatement qui pouvait bien être là. L'idée d'une Elena déjà de retour saine et sauve m'effleura brièvement l'esprit mais je la chassais aussitôt. Qui cela pouvait être ? La démarche, fatiguée, lente, presque boiteuse ne pouvait être celle de Damon alors j'en déduisis que c'était Jenna, ou Alaric. Et pourtant, les pas s'accélèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient pour devenir assurés et lorsqu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon je ne sus quoi penser. Damon était là. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Je n'osais lui demander et le fixait, le regard presque oppressant, quémandeur, attendant qu'il parle. Mais il n'en fit rien et alla s'appuyer contre la cheminée, gémissant lorsque son côté gauche toucha le mur de brique.

**-J'ai merdé** annonça-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. **Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi. Il avait un plan B. Un loup de secours, un vampire de secours** continua-t-il alors que sa voix laissait transpercer des sanglots refoulés.

**-Elena ?** Me sentis-je obligé de demander, alors que mes propres larmes revenaient à l'assaut.

-**je ne sais pas** avoua-t-il en s'éloignant du feu pour s'approcher du canapé. **Certainement en plein sacrifice** admit-il en clignant nerveusement des yeux pour y chasser les petites gouttes d'eau.

Je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil soupirant vainement quand un bruit sourd me fit sursauter. Mes yeux précédemment mi-clos s'écarquillèrent et j'eus le temps de me relever pour me précipiter vers la provenance du son…et rattraper Damon qui venait de s'effondrer à côté du sofa.

**-Damon ?** Lâchai-je ébahis alors que je le soulevais et le déposais doucement sur le canapé.

Sa seule réponse fut un long gémissement. J'inspectai son visage rongé par l'inquiétude, celle de perdre Elena, le regret de lui avoir fait boire son sang et …la souffrance ?

Il resta un instant absent ses yeux bleus presque vitreux avant de se redresser, secouant la tête.

- **Ca va ?** M'enquis-je en posant mes doigts sur son menton pour l'obliger à tourner la tête et à me regarder. Il frappa ma main pour l'écarter et grogna :

**-Ca va Stefan !**

Je voyais sa tête baissée toute seule, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à la supporter et agrippais ses bras pour le forcer à se redresser afin de mieux l'examiner tout en insistant.

**-Tu es sur que ça va aller ?**

**-Puisque je te dis que je vais bien !** Gronda-t-il en arrachant violemment ma main fermement posé sur son bras gauche.

Je me relevai en même temps que lui et mon regard dévia vers son coude alors que la réalité s'installait dans ma tête et que tout ce mettait en relation : pleine lune, besoin d'un loup garou, Damon sauve la journée…

Je saisis son bras et relevai brutalement sa veste en cuir, laissant apparaître sa peau immaculé…jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le creux de son coude où sommeillait une terrible plaie. Un regard avec lui suffit. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent alors qu'il savait que j'avais compris et il détourna tristement le regard.

-**Non, Damon, non** me lamentais-je en fixant la blessure, horrifié. **Ne me dis pas que**…

-**Si Stefan, c'est une morsure de loup garou** confirma-t-il en déglutissant bruyamment. Il me laissa l'inspecter quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de me pousser pour rabaisser sa veste en cuir et camoufler la plaie.

Mon monde entier s'écroulait ! Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire…grave erreur. Si cette nuit avait décidé me prendre celle que j'aimais, elle ne pouvait pas m'enlever mon grand frère. Cette fois-ci, les larmes que je retenais depuis un bon bout de temps s'échappèrent de mes yeux pour glisser doucement sur mes joues alors que mon souffle fut entrecoupé de sanglots.

-**C'est pas important Stef'. Je vais trouver un moyen de sauver Elena**…

**-Non Damon**, le coupai en pressant mes yeux, comme ci lorsque je les rouvrirais, tout irait bien**. Non, je…je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu ne peux pas mourir.**

**-Il faut croire que les vampires ne sont pas aussi immortels qu'on avait l'habitude de le prétendre** déclara-t-il sous un ton tout à fait naturel.

**-Ne dis pas ça** lui interdis-je en le dévisageant gravement. **Tu ne mourras pas ce soir…**

**-Je ne sais pas…c'est possible. La morsure me laissera peut-être souffrir plusieurs jours avant que le moment soit venu de…**

**-Non !** Intervins-je en mettant mes mains des deux côté de son visage pour essayer de traverser le voile d'indifférence qu'il essayait d'adopter et dont ses yeux étaient remplis. **Tu ne mourras pas, ni ce soir, ni un autre jour Damon !**

**-Ce n'est pas ton genre de nier l'incontestable** soupira-t-il en tournant la tête, mes mains retombant faiblement le long de mon corps. **Malgré que tu t'en sois contrefiché tu as vu ce qui est arrivée à Rose ?**

J'hochai faiblement la tête.

-**Attends-toi à la même chose pour moi, une morsure ne fait pas d'exception.**

**-Tu n'en sais rien !** Le contredis-je bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir et que je commençais à me faire une raison. **Le processus pourrait être différent…**

**-Ah oui ?** Lâcha-t-il en enlevant son blouson avant de le laisser tomber à terre. Il m'exposa la morsure et posa sa paume dessus : **Il y'a moins d'une demi-heure, ma main la couvrait entièrement, regarde maintenant.**

La morsure était tellement étendue qu'il ne pouvait la camoufler totalement avec sa paume.

**-Je vais mourir Stefan et personne n'y pourra rien…mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper de moi…**

**-Si** bafouillai-je en disparaissant en super vitesse à l'étage. Je retrouvai Alaric, qui inspectait chacune des pièces au pas de course.

**-Alaric, s'il te plaît tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?** Lui demandai-je en l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

**-Je ne retrouve plus Jenna, Stefan…**

**- Tu as des seringues de verveines ?**

**-Oui, quelques une** me répondit-il déboussolé. **Pourquoi ?**

**-Donne m'en une** ordonnai-je.

**-Très bien, tiens** m'obéit-il sans poser de question.

Je me saisis de la seringue et me ruai au rez-de-chaussée, ou mon frère touchait sa blessure entre deux verres de bourbon.

-**Je vais aller au sacrifice** commença-t-il résolu, sans même se retourner.

**-C'est à moi de sauver la journée cette fois** murmurai-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Alors qu'il se retournait pour me regarder, j'enfonçai la fléchette dans son flanc et il gémit avant de tomber à genoux.

-**Qu'est…ce que tu fais Stef' ?** Suffoqua-t-il en se tordant de douleur.

**-Je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu n'iras pas te faire tuer au sacrifice !**

**-Mais qu'est ce que ça change que je meure en sauvant Elena ou d'une stupide morsure !** répliqua-t-il en luttant contre la verveine.

**-Je ne compte pas te laisser mourir. Ni d'une morsure, ni par la main de Klaus ! Je suis désolé, si je ne t'avais pas donné de la verveine tu m'aurais empêché d'agir**…

Je le tirai sur le canapé et m'éclipsai du salon avant qu'il n'ait pu broncher me dirigeant vers le lieu du sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Lorsque j'y arrivai, Klaus était au centre d'un cercle enflammé, Elena posté à son opposé, la tête baissée. De part et d'autre d'elle, dans deux cercles différent : un loup garou Jules, et un vampire…Jenna ? Je restai ébahis un instant, dans l'ombre, mais l'originel ne tarda pas à me remarquer.<p>

-**Que fais-tu là ?** grogna Klaus d'une voix enrouée, ouvrant ses yeux : qui étaient devenu incolore.

Je m'avançai prudemment, respirant bruyamment. Dès que les flammes m'éclairèrent, Elena me remarqua et hurla :

**-Stefan !**

**-Silence !** Gronda Klaus en la fusillant du regard. **Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

**-Je voudrais faire un marché…**tentai-je mal assuré.

Son rire diabolique résonna dans la forêt, un frisson me parcouru l'échine mais je ne cillai pas.

-**Tu crois être en position de demander un marché ? Je te laisse la vie sauve par principe : tu n'as pas encore interféré dans mon plan et tu as fait tous ce que j'ai jusqu'alors demandé…**

**-C'est un marché qui serait également en ta faveur…**osai-je le couper en déglutissant.

**-Vraiment ?** fit-il en souriant mesquinement.

**-Une fois loup-garou ta seule envie sera de déchiqueter un vampire non ?**

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

**- Tue-moi ! Une fois loup, mords moi, tue moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi.**

Je remarquai Elena se tendre et son cœur s'accélérer.

Klaus parut déstabilisé un instant et me toisa un moment avant de reprendre :

**-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait?**

**-Je veux quelque chose en échange.**

Je fis une pause, guettant sa réaction puis poursuivit :

**-Je veux que tu sauves mon frère.**

Je vis le prénom Damon se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Elena alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

**-Il a été mordu par un loup-garou…et étant un hybride de plus de 1000ans…**

**-Tu voudrais que je le soigne en échange de ta vie…**

**-Oui** approuvai-je en baissant la tête.

**-Comme c'est touchant…**souffla Klaus sarcastique. **Mais, les vampires ici ce n'est pas ce qui manque…une fois loup j'aurai l'embarras du choix pour mon casse croûte…**

**-Oui, mais aucun n'accepterai de t'aider à créer ta nouvelle race…**répondis-je à contre cœur, presque écœuré par mon comportement.

L'originel leva un sourcil, étonné.

**-Tu serais prêts à m'aider pour sauver ton frère…**

**-Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre** avouai-je gêné.

**-Disons que j'accepte, qui te dis qu'il y'aurait un remède contre une morsure ?**

**-Il doit y'en avoir un** ! Me persuadai-je.

**-J'espère que ce n'est pas un coup fourré** grommela-t-il, son regard passant d'Elena à moi. Je gardai mon air sérieux et confirmai :

**-Non, sauve Damon, et je suis tout à toi…**

Je baissai la tête au souvenir de mon frère et de cette morsure puis à la vue de mon avenir que je mettais dans les mains de Klaus. Ce dernier sourit diaboliquement avant d'ordonner à Greta de me tenir hors de porté du sacrifice, mais pas trop loin pour que je puisse lui servir de défouloir une fois transformé. La jeune femme acquiesça et je fus violemment projeter contre un arbre…sur la branche duquel je m'empalai durement. Je retins un cri alors que le bois brulait mes entrailles et que je devinais que je n'arriverais pas à me décrocher seul.

**-Au moins ici tu ne pourras t'enfuir**…en déduit Klaus en m'observant souffrir avec un air sadique.

Le rituel reprit, les flammes se ravivèrent, j'entendis Jules hurlé en tant que loup et Jenna pleurer. Greta recommença sa récitation de formule lorsque je l'interrompis, me servant de mes dernières forces :

**-Klaus** !

-**Quoi ?** Rugit-il en se retournant vers moi, ces crocs et ses veines apparentes, le visage monstrueux.

**-Je veux ta parole…pour Damon.**

**-Et bien tu l'as si ça peut te rassurer Salvatore ! Maintenant ne nous interromps pu !**

Il se détournait pour reprendre alors que j'insistai, malgré ma voix faible j'essayais de mettre de la détermination dans mon ton :

**- Dis-le !**

**-Je te donne ma parole ! Maintenant, tais-toi !** hurla-t-il agacé.

Je voyais Elena me regarder horrifiée, alors que la branche me faisait souffrir de plus en plus, si bien que je ne pu me retenir longtemps de gémir comme le bois irritait tout mon corps et le moindre de mes organes.

-**Fais le taire** ordonna Klaus sans même me jeter un coup d'œil.

La sorcière me fixa, fit un geste de la main, ma tête frappa violemment l'arbre et tout devint noir…


	2. Un terrible combat

Lorsque je me réveillai, je découvris épouvanté le corps gisant de Jules et…cela me causant beaucoup plus de peine, le corps de Jenna sans vie. Elena, toujours vivante, pleurait à chaudes larmes, j'entendais sa respiration rapide, entrecoupée de soubresaut, paniquée, et je réalisai tristement que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Elle essayait de se tenir droite, défiante, mais je voyais bien que chaque coup d'œil aux alentours lui donnait la nausée et qu'elle n'osait poser le regard sur moi, me pensant peut-être mort…

Klaus s'approcha d'elle, ses lèvres retroussées laissant apparaître ses dents, une étincelle de cruauté brillant dans ses yeux toujours incolores. Il traversa au ralenti le cercle de feu qui le séparait d'Elena sans même frémir alors que les flammes lui léchaient les jambes puis il se stoppa devant elle et s'approcha encore un peu, tel un félin.

**-Ma douce Elena, es-tu prête ?** lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, tout sourire. Il caressa sa joue, ce qui fit monter une haine inimaginable dans toute mon entité.

Elle secoua la tête, reniflant :

**-Va en enfer !**

**-Nous y sommes déjà** s'esclaffa-t-il tel un démon en levant les mains au ciel. **La dernière partie du sacrifice est venue...**murmura-t-il près de son cou, alors que je la voyais trembler.** La moitié de ton sang avant…et l'autre après** gloussa-t-il en humant son parfum.

Je retenais mon souffle, elle aussi et, le moment tant redouté vint, il plongea dans son cou et la mordit férocement.

Son cri explosa dans la forêt, et retentit en boucle dans mes oreilles alors que je le voyais, toujours impuissant, pomper goutte par goutte la vie hors du corps de ma bien aimée. Elle essaya de se débattre, par réflexe, mais tomba bientôt telle une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de l'originel, qui continua de se délecter de son sang. Et la vision me déchirait, j'en vins à oublier la branche qui me traversait toujours de part et d'autre pour laisser la douleur d'Elena m'envahir, me mettre au supplice.

Plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé, il s'arrêta, releva un visage ensanglanté du corps d'Elena et…tomba à terre. Avant se cambré dans tous les sens, hurlant à la lune. Enfin, il se redressa, triomphant et rigola d'un rire démoniaque.

**-Ah ah ah, c'est bon d'être si puissant !** Jubila-t-il alors que des crocs de loups étaient apparus dans sa bouche, et que ses yeux étaient jaunes, mais bordés de veines rouges. Un véritable hybride.

-**Tu as bien fait de t'inviter Stefan j'ai une faim…de loup !** Il pouffa seul de sa blague et s'approcha de moi à quatre-patte, comme un animal.

Greta me fit tomber de l'arbre par un simple geste et je me roulai par terre, alors que le trou béant de mon ventre se refermait douloureusement.

-**Approche, cher Stefan,**susurra Klaus en m'examinant, se léchant les babines.

Je me relevai, et…hésitai…après tout il n'était pas trop tard encore pour m'enfuir ? Non je n'étais pas un lâche, et la vie de Damon en dépendait.

Je bondis pour franchir les flammes qui me séparaient de Klaus lorsque je l'entendis crier :

**-Non Stefan !**

Elena était sortie de son inconscience et, une main posée sur son cou meurtri, elle me supplia les yeux brillants, les joues rougies.

**-Ne fais pas ça !**

**-Il le faut,** fut ma seule réponse alors que je me jetai vers Klaus et, alors que je baissais la tête, il me bondit dessus.

Ses dents déchirèrent mon cou, et, comme si elles étaient empoisonnées je crus sentir un terrible venin envahir la surface de ma gorge, j'eus l'impression que ma peau se craquelait, que le trou s'agrandissait chaque seconde et soudain, alors que je me sentais vaciller je l'entendis hurler.

Je retombai lamentablement au sol et m'écrasai sur la terre froide, sale et granuleuse, totalement vide de force. Et c'est là que je les vis. Ils sortirent de l'ombre pour s'exposer à la lumières des flammes. Ils étaient neuf. Leur silhouette se dessina plus précisément alors que j'entendais Klaus fulminer.

-**Vous faites tous une grave erreur** ! Tonna-t-il en m'écartant de son chemin d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.** Greta !**

-**Il faudrait Maddox…** réalisa la jeune sorcière en se rapprochant de l'hybride.

**-Il est mort ! Agis !**

La sorcière fit déferler une vague de pouvoir qui fit voler trois des neuf protagonistes alors que les autres ne firent que chanceler.

**-Plus fort** ordonna Klaus en restant toujours immobile.

Greta réitéra son coup, mais cette fois cinq des neuf personnes vacillèrent.

**-Ils sont trop puissants ! Comment est ce possible ?**

-**Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre !** grogna Klaus avant de se jeter sur le petit groupe. Trois personnes s'avancèrent à sa rencontre et lui lancèrent simultanément deux liquides en pleine figure. Je reconnus ces trois personnes : c'était Alaric, Matt et Jeremy. Et lorsque les retombés de leurs jets m'atteignirent, il fut aisé de deviner qu'ils l'avaient arrosé de verveine et de fléau du loup.

La peau de l'hybride devint rouge écarlate alors qu'elle sembla se décomposer sous l'action des deux poisons. Il fût stopper dans son élan mais bien sur, ce n'allait pas être cela qui allait le vaincre et il se releva, un sourire démoniaque scotché sur son visage, alors qu'il commençait déjà à cicatriser.

**-Greta !** Appela-t-il encore.

La sorcière, légèrement impressionné par cette attaque inattendue envoya valser les trois humains qui s'écrasèrent lourdement contre les arbres. Pendant ce temps, Caroline bondit sur le monstre, armé d'un pieu en bois, et atterrit sur son dos, dans lequel elle planta ses crocs et le pieu. Klaus gémit en lui agrippant les cheveux mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, un loup noir comme le charbon lui bondit dessus et lui mordit le bras qui avait agrippé la vampire blonde. C'était Tyler. Le loup-garou déchiqueta comme il le pouvait le bras de l'originel, enfonçant encore et encore ses dents jusqu'à ce que Klaus balance Caroline au milieu du petit groupe. L'hybride se saisit du loup par la peau du cou, comme on prendrait un chiot et de son doigt s'apprêta à lui crever un œil.

Il fut stoppé par Caroline qui revenait à l'attaque, plus vive que jamais. Elle tenta désespérément un coup de poing mais ses doigts se heurtèrent à un mur de pierre…la joue de Klaus était dur comme de la pierre réalisa-t-elle. Il lâcha Tyler après lui avoir tout de même arraché une bonne touffe de poil et enserra le coup de la blondinette.

**-Tu veux tenter l'autre joue ?** dit-il en lui souriant toujours.

-**Moi oui !** Intervint Matt qui s'était relevé et avait tiré dans la tête de Klaus avec sa carabine. La balle en bois ricocha sur la peau de l'originel. Greta, qui tentait toujours de garder son calme, fit se briser les os des jambes de l'humain qui tomba au sol en hurlant.

**- Non Matt !** hurla Caroline, suffoquant.

**-Greta ? Pourquoi n'interviens tu pas ?** Siffla-t-il alors qu'il fixait la blondinette de ses yeux jaunes bordés de rouges.

Il se tourna vers sa sorcière et au même moment, alors qu'elle récitait une formule pour certainement tous les tuer d'un seul coup, elle se retrouva à terre, deux mains lui enserrant la gorge.

-**Katerina ?** Vociféra Klaus en reconnaissant la vampiresse qui venait de se jeter sur la métisse.

**-Damon…**gémis-je, reconnaissant mon frère aux côtés de Katherine. Je remarquai immédiatement que sa morsure avait augmenté et prenait déjà tous son avant bras.

Il s'apprêta à mordre Greta pendant que Katherine la maintenait au sol, mais la sorcière réagit et fit tomber les deux vampires, criant de douleur en se pressant les tempes.

**-Tue le Salvatore, mais laisse Katerina vivante !** Ordonna l'originel.

Elle hocha la tête, et j'entendis les cris de mon aîné augmenter, son visage déformé par la douleur. Klaus plongea sa main dans le corps de Caroline pour lui arracher le cœur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en saisir, je lui chipai le pied et me servis de mes dernières forces pour le tirer vers moi. Surpris, il lâcha Caroline et me toisa, enragé.

-**J'avais ta parole pour Damon !** Crachai-je alors que je voyais ce dernier commencer à céder sous la pression de Greta.

-**J'ai menti** fit le démon en riant à gorge déployée avant de me soulever par le col, me ramenant à sa hauteur.

Un coup de fusil retentit, et Klaus détourna son attention de moi pour voir la balle faire son chemin vers sa sorcière, qui l'arrêta d'un geste avant même qu'elle ne la touche. Damon lui était retombé à terre, profitant de l'accalmie ou Greta ne tentait pas de le tuer pour se tordre de douleur et souffler un peu. Alors qu'elle se baissait vers lui, armée du pieu qu'avait utilisé Caroline sur Klaus juste avant, Katherine lui bondit dessus et planta ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme. J'en profitai pour asséner un bon coup de poing à Klaus qui n'eut pas grand effet…à part celui de me faire douloureusement mordre par l'hybride, rouvrant la plaie qu'il avait auparavant laissé dans mon cou.

Greta ne mit pas longtemps à se débarrasser de Katherine qui alla se planter, tout comme ça m'étais arrivé un moment avant, sur une branche d'arbre en braillant de souffrance. Les crocs de Klaus était toujours planté dans ma chair alors que je me sentais dépérir, défaillir et que mes paupières se fermaient inexorablement.

Mais, je vis Tyler revenir à l'attaque, bondissant sur Klaus avant de lui lacérer le visage de ses griffes. L'originel me lâcha donc, presque sans vie, agrippa le loup avant de le briser en deux sur son genou comme une vulgaire brindille. L'animal tomba à côté de moi dans une ultime plainte, sous le regard horrifié de Caroline, qui essayait toujours de se remettre de la tentative de Klaus de lui arracher le cœur.

Nous étions perdus… Matt gisait près des arbres, les jambes brisées, Tyler couinait alors que son corps était tordu dans un angle effroyable, Caroline épongeait sa poitrine, dans laquelle le trou causé par Klaus mettait un temps fou à cicatriser, Jeremy était toujours évanoui contre un rocher, Alaric, qui était l'auteur du dernier coup de fusil vers Greta était étalé au sol, Katherine, plantée sur une branche, Damon se remettant à peine des anévrismes de la sorcière et moi, mordu à divers reprises, frappé, jeté, empalé…je n'en avais plus pour longtemps.

**-Greta ?** reprit Klaus en nous observant tous, triomphant. **Achève-les !**

Je plissai les yeux, redoutant, quand soudain une voix résonna et je compris…ils étaient neuf au tout départ et…Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Damon et Katherine…ça ne faisait que sept ! Deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent à la lumière et le regard de Klaus devint inquiet.

**- Tue-les !** hurla-t-il à nouveau, alors que je crus deviner de la panique dans sa voix rauque.

-**Elles sont trop puissantes…Ce n'est pas normal !**

-**Elle a le pouvoir d'une centaine de sorcière ! Bonnie…n'est pas morte !** découvrit-il horrifié alors qu'elle avait déjà commencer à réciter sa formule et que le visage de l'hybride s'était crispé.

Lucy, la sorcière de Katherine se positionna devant la jeune femme, et dévia tous les sorts lancé par Greta les empêchant de troubler Bonnie dans sa récitation.

Klaus se mit à hurler, alors qu'une salve de pouvoir s'abattait sur lui, provenant des mains de Bonnie. Les yeux de cette dernière s'étaient révulsés, son nez saignait abondamment, et les cris de l'originel s'intensifiaient.

-**Bonnie non !** Intervint Elena, des larmes dégringolant de nouveau sur ses joues. **Ne meurs pas pour moi !**

Elle ne réagit pas, et resta concentré. Greta s'épuisait contre le bouclier créé par Lucy alors que Klaus était tombé à genoux, toussant, grognant.

Bonnie s'arrêta un instant, Klaus releva la tête, voyant là une opportunité de reprendre le dessus, mais après une longue inspiration, un assaut de pouvoir s'abattit sur lui et dans une dernière convulsion, il tomba à terre, raide mort.

Voyant l'homme sans vie Greta cessa toute tentative de stopper Bonnie et disparut dans la nuit, comme une lâche.

Au cri d'Elena, je devinai que son amie venait de s'effondrer à terre. Nous savions tous qu'elle ne survivrait pas à un tel sort, une telle puissance. Lucy la soutint, écartant ses cheveux de son visage ensanglanté alors qu'Elena ne cessait de pleurer.

Les cercles de flammes moururent et tout redevint noir.

J'essayai de me relever mais sans succès, j'étais trop faible.

Lucy fit tomber Katherine de l'arbre et celle-ci gémit, mais une fois sa plaie cicatrisée, ce qui fut plus rapide que moi, elle se traîna à mes côtés.

-**Stefan…**murmura-t-elle en essuyant mon cou maculé de sang.

Pour toute réponse, je susurrai :

**-Elena…**

Je vis le visage de mon ancien amour se tordre…mais pas de rage, de tristesse.

-**Que ceux qui ont encore assez de force aident les autres !** Conseilla Lucy en reposant délicatement Bonnie à terre.

Je vis Jeremy sortir troublé de son inconscience, il se rendit vers Matt qui était tout près de lui, et le souleva comme il pouvait, le jeune homme ne pouvant marcher.

Lucy réussit à soigner Alaric qui était inconscient au sol et il vint aider Damon à se relever. Caroline, dont la plaie avait presque cicatrisé bien qu'elle était toujours en état de choc d'être passée si près de la mort, s'approcha immédiatement de Tyler qui avait reprit forme humaine : elle le couvrit de sa veste et se servit de sa force vampirique pour le soulever. Katherine me fixait toujours et pour la première fois…je vis de l'affection envers moi dans ses yeux noisette, elle déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Mais quelqu'un vint s'accroupir à côté de moi.

**-Stefan !** Pleurait-elle en portant ma tête ballante sur ses genoux.

-**Elena, dieu soit loué tu vas bien…**soupirai-je en la regardant tendrement. J'entendis Katherine grogner avant de disparaître de ma vue.

-**Oui je vais bien…Tiens !** me fit-elle en me tendant son poignet.

**-Non !** Refusai-je en tournant la tête. **Klaus à déjà assez bu, tu ne pourras le supporter.**

**-Bois je te dis ! Tu n'auras pas assez de force sinon !**

**-Ce sera peine perdu, il m'a mordu, et en tant qu'hybride, j'ai été mordu par un loup garou !**

Elle ne m'écouta pas et fourra de force son poignet dans ma bouche. J'aspirai donc, lentement, le sang me revigorant. Je me laissai aller par son goût, mais revint à la raison et me détachai de sa chair, retrouvant presque toute mes forces. Je pus me relever, presque aisément, et l'un contre l'autre nous rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient regroupé un peu plus loin, près du 4x4 de Lucy.

-**Les blessés ont été déposés dans la voiture : Tyler est pour l'instant inconscient, dans une sorte de coma, Matt devrait s'en sortir malgré ses fractures, Stefan tu as l'air d'aller mieux !** remarqua Lucy en m'observant. J'hochai la tête.** Alaric, tu devrais aussi passer à l'hôpital, tout comme Jeremy car tu t'es évanoui. Caroline semble aller bien, tout comme Katherine.**

Lucy venait de faire le point de la situation mais elle n'avait rien dit sur Damon. Je le cherchai du regard, paniqué avant de le trouver avachi contre un arbre, le poing serré.

**-Damon** criai-je en courant à ses côtés.

**-Tu as été idiot de vouloir te sacrifier pour moi !** Ronchonna-t-il alors que je voyais la morsure pulluler et le faire souffrir. **Tu t'es fait mordre aussi…**réalisa-t-il en levant ses yeux bleus vers moi. J'hochai tristement la tête, relevant mon cou pour lui montrer. Il resta muet un instant, comme étonné.

-**Tu n'as rien** me dit-il. Je portai immédiatement ma main à ma gorge pour la trouver : parfaitement indemne.

Lucy s'approcha de nous et débuta :

**-Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop dur de deviner le remède à une morsure de loup maintenant…**

**-Comment ça ?** Lâcha-t-on en même temps, Damon et moi.

**-Et dire que j'ai cherché pendant des années ce remède, et qu'il m'est apparu ce soir… Tu étais mourant et ta morsure était bien développé Stefan…jusqu'à ce que tu boives le sang d'Elena. Le remède est le sang du double !**

Mon frère et moi nous regardâmes, bouche bée. Immédiatement, j'allais vers Elena, et lui dis, l'embrassai tendrement pour m'avoir sauvé sans le savoir d'une morsure fatale.

**-Mais Bonnie est toujours morte…**pleura-t-elle finalement dans le creux de mon cou. Effectivement, je baissai les yeux vers la sorcière, toujours sans vie au sol. Et, soudainement, alors que je voyais Lucy sourire doucement Bonnie se redressa d'un bond, en inspirant le plus d'air possible. Elena écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter près de son amie, la serrant dans ses bras.

-**Oh mon dieu Bonnie tu es vivante !**

**-Oui** chuchota-t-elle, **et toi aussi Elena !**

Je m'approchai de Damon, laissant les amies se retrouver pour lui demander plus d'explications. Il m'expliqua qu'une fois que la verveine que je lui avais donné ne faisait plus d'effets, il avait été voir Katherine et, celle-ci apprenant que j'étais en danger de mort avait accepté de l'aider. Avec son aide, il avait retrouvé Lucy, une de ses 'amies' sorcières et qu'avec Bonnie ils avaient mis en place un plan d'action. La jeune sorcière avait bu l'élixir initialement prévu pour Elena, ce qui lui a permit d'utiliser tout la puissance des sorcières en ressuscitant. Caroline et Matt de leur côté, avait réussi à ce que Tyler se contrôle, et avait pu se joindre au groupe. Toute la petite équipe avait donc attaqué, avec succès ! Klaus était définitivement vaincu, Greta malheureusement enfui…et tout le monde était toujours vivant. Le soleil se levait déjà à l'horizon, alors que je tenais ma bien-aimé dans mes bras, l'astre donnant des reflets dorés et pourpres à cette forêt où d'horribles choses c'étaient passé, mais où tout c'était bien terminé.

* * *

><p>Tyler s'en sortit avec quelques côtés cassés et une jambe dans le plâtre. Matt devra rester sur un fauteuil roulant pendant un moment, ne pouvant se déplacer avec un plâtre à chaque jambe. Elena accepta de donner son sang à Damon une fois de retour à la pension, et il s'en sortit, la morsure disparut miraculeusement. Seul Jenna était une perte considérable de cette longue et douloureuse nuit, mais la majorité d'entre nous étaient vivants ! Et j'embrassai amoureusement Elena, au sommet de la cascade sur laquelle nous avions passé son dernier jour, qui ne l'était pas. Elle avait survécu, en humaine, elle était désormais heureuse… Et c'était tous ce qui importait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si seulement le sacrifice de la série se finissait aussi joyeusement...lol J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai essayé d'écrire l'histoire le plus vite possible pour pouvoir la poster avec l'épisode 21, donc si quelque chose cloche n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)<em>

_Petit rappel: Lucy, la sorcière est celle qui apparait dans l'épisode 7 saison 2_

_Merci à tout mes lecteurs_


End file.
